


Insane Twins!!!

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [7]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Comedy, Dimension Travel, Gen, Near Future, No Smut, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111
Summary: Neptune takes Noire to see their alternate selves, who tell them about the future.





	Insane Twins!!!

Neptune is lying in bed, bored out of her mind. Noire was with her and they finished game night with the others. 

“Noire... I’m hungry.” Said Neptune.

”I don’t care.” Noire replies and was on her phone.

”Noire... I’m horny.” Neptune said.

”I’m going to light your face on fire!” Noire growled.

”I’m a horny Dogoo! I’m a horny Dogoo!” Neptune started squirming.

”Stop it!”

Neptune stops and her phone goes off. She gasps and looks at her phone. “It’s that time again!”

”What are blabbering about?” Noire looks at Neptune.

”It’s something completely awesome, but I can’t tell you yet~” Neptune chuckles.

”Look, the last time we did something like this, you ended up paying a blacksmith that fixed your sword with pudding.” Noire stated.

Flashback-

_"Thanks for fixing up my sword! The money is over on the counter!"_

_The blacksmith sees pudding. "I can't take this."_

_"What? What did you say?"_

_"I can't take this." The blacksmith repeated._

_"What!? My pudding not good enough for you!? Get out! You are no longer my personal blacksmith! You're fired!" Neptune pushes the woman out of her home._

_END_

"That was an awful experience. But I promise, it's nothing like that."

 'Well. I got nothing better to do." Noire said.

"All right!" Neptune cheered and the two Goddesses enter a car. "Are you ready to go on an exciting adventure?"

"Just try not to kill us, wherever we're going." Noire said and buckled up.

"Just you wait, this is going to be awesome." Neptune starts driving.

12 hours later. 

Noire is asleep.

"Noire, we're here." Neptune looked at her. She shakes her awake. "Noire! Wake up!"

"My socks are soggy!" Noire cried out.

"It's ok, we're here." Neptune smiled. Noire looks out the window.

"How long have we been driving for?" She asked.

"Twelve hours." Neptune answered.

"What!? Where the hell are we!?" Noire shouted.

"Kentucky."

"Why the fuck are we in Kentucky!?"

"Because, that's where the alternate versions of us are at." Neptune smiled. Noire touches herself.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming." 

"For real! Every year in this exact location, our other selves gives us something to tell us about the future." Neptune explained. Across from the car, Noire and Neptune appeared, wearing robes. Neptune sees them and gasped. "There they are!"

"What in the hell?" Noire squints her eyes and sees them.

"Let's go meet them!" Neptune said and gets out of the car with Noire and they walked to their other versions. The others start making random clicks and sounds. The two CPUs come face to face with them.

"Why are they talking like that?" Noire asked.

The other Noire started to screech.

"Because Noire, They're from the alternate world, that's how they talk. Guys, what can you tell us about the future?" 

"Ha Seeky Ha." The other Neptune said and gives Neptune a sandwich.

"What the hell is that?" Noire asked.

"A Pudding Sandwich." Neptune replied.

"What?"

"The future is.... a pudding sandwich."

"You're an idiot."

"Noire! This is the meaning of life!" Neptune shouted with glee.

"The meaning of life is not  A FUCKING PUDDING SANDWICH!"

"Then what do you think it means?"

"Nothing! This day absolutely makes no sense! It feels like I'm fucking a Tim Burton movie!" Noire shouted and the other versions started laughing. They poofed away. And then they appeared in the car, still laughing and poofed away. "Did they just steal the car?"

"Those sneaky losers!" Neptune said and sighed. "Oh well....pudding sandwich?" Neptune offers the sandwich to the Lastation CPU. Noire smacks it away.

"Get the hell out of my face." Noire said and walked away.


End file.
